Naruto A Being Driven By Revenge
by Crimson-Esper-Of-Ruin-Instinct
Summary: Summary is inside, please withhold judgement till you read this once there will be lots of X-overs in this story so please enjoy, Rated M will contain murder, blood, gore, Heavy Smut, Morally Blackened Naruto, other warnings inside


**Summary: A mother's child lost during the night of the Kyuubi Attack after her foolish husband Minato Namikaze sealed the Nine Tails within him, but a snake was lying in wait snatching the child up vanishing with him into a sub space only he and several others had access to, for several years within the dimension the child was experimented on, forcefully trained in combat not allowing him to be a child, that was when the snake struck fleeing the dimension causing it to reject the others from it as they swore to kill him, but out in the real world only few months had past, and he had the misfortune of running into crazed protective Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze striking him, in doing so his prize had woken up and was absorbed into him, his ambition and life fading away naught with a bang but with a whimper...this is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju's story.**

 **Warning: Godlike going Higher Naruto, Overprotective Naruto, Vindictive Naruto, Grey Neutral Naruto, Multi Being Naruto, Experimented on Naruto, Family-Loyal Naruto, Crazy Yandere Uzumaki Kushina and Naruto's sisters, Semi-Cold Calculating Naruto, Collective Gathering Naruto and more to be revealed. Sex, Gore, Language, Torture, Brutality and Humiliation and enslavement. rated M+ for those who dare read it fufufufu!  
**

 **As for Bashing people i'll let you know it will generally be all the pricks and assholes of Konoha that try to hurt, manipulate or bully the innocent, mess with Naruto's long lost family or fuck with him also i will have Naruto gradually master each skill the experimentation's presented to him so the readers can stop sending these stupid childish rantish reviews, i do not like being criticized by illogical people, i know my grammar sucks but cut me some slack, there are many people out there with the same grammar problems and struggle to correct this problem, so for all that is holy and sacred chill out this once!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,Dc Comics or Marvel or any other anime or cartoon featured in this X-over they all belong to their respective creators, i make no money from this thank you!**

* * *

(Fire Country - Border between Iwa and Kumo)

"Hahahaha! yesss~ i finally have my perfect weapon and vessel to become the ultimate being!" A pale albino skinned man wearing a ninja outfit of the village of Konoha Jounin's cackled madly, insanity brimming in those yellow snake slitted eyes so smug, so arrogant...so assured in victory.

Over his shoulder he carried a massive tube like pod (the Tenno cryopod from Warframe) with regenerative liquid filled inside, the visible figure inside was that of a 6 year old having wild spiky hair colored a deep blood red with several streaks of black outlines all around his hair, it went down to his neck and shoulders, some part of it went to the middle of his back right between the shoulder blades. He had a boyishly handsome face with six deep black rectangular shaped whisker marks, fangs and a toned muscular frame for a young child.

He wore only a plain black long sleeve shirt with a pair of calf length brown cargo shorts and sandals and on his collarbone was a sickly purple glowing tattoo bearing that of the tomoes in a sharingan.

This child is the son of Kushina Uzumaki Senju and Minato Namikaze Uchiha, both legends were grandchildren of both clan's respective legends, Hashirama Senju and Madami Uchiha.

Why was this child of such geniuses being carried in a pod? It was all because of the grand delusions of one foolish demon of a man, Orochimaru Of The Sannin was enraged at how Minato took his post as the Yondaime Hokage, but when he saw how he basically commited suicide using the Shiki Fuuin he saw potential in having a weapon in the baby Naruto, while Kushina was weakened from the unsealing of Kyuubi and emotional exhaustion, he took the baby and fled with all of his research.

As he fled, he came upon some kind of pocket dimension where he had other accomplices that shared the same visions as him, they pooled all their resources together and conducted experiments on Naruto as a young baby, a fate the young one experienced leaving it crying letting out wails of agony, discomfort and pain.

In the sub dimension years passed by while on the outside only a month was going on.

The evil scientists Orochimaru, HYDRA, Cadmus, Dr. Gero, Alad V, Apocalypse, Sinister, Albert Wesker, Dr. Birkin and Spencer, Charles Britannia, Kronos, Hyperion, Atlas, so many evil souls experimented on an innocent child ending his innocence at a ripe age.

As Naruto grew under their 'care', his rage and hatred grew of these monsters, he was put through test upon test to test his progress in the mastery of abilities he obtained, the bastard Yuki Terumi and Rizem Livan Lucifer made his training utter hell on earth look like a summer camp.

He trained, read, slept, train, read and so on so forth, normally a normal child would have become an emotionless wreck of a doll, but no his hate, fury, the desire to evolve and become stronger made all attempts at brainwashing him useless, not even those enhancement drugs those Gentek and Corpus freaks warped his mind, however he became colder, calculating, wanting revenge and to finally be with his mother.

At a young age he had his abilities from the Tenno, Saiyans, Namekians, Smoke and Neon mastered while his kryptonian powers he obtained from Superman and Zod were only partially mastered, others he had mastered (Heat vision, Flight, Super Physical and Mental Attributes, Naruto will be immune to kryptonite and the red sun, more to be discovered later in the story), he mastered the flash's ability to go super fast, faster than the Hiraishin by using the Speed Force, he had a deeper connection to it than the original's dna Barry Allen.

Two reasons why Naruto didn't escape is that he doesnt know how to escape the sub space, only those that made the damn place could access it, another was to get stronger than possible so he played the helpless silent serious lab rat manipulating the fools to tell him how these abilities worked, secretly plotting how he was going to absolutely fucking eviscerate them!

Orochimaru severely twisted his view on humans in general, Naruto didn't see himself as human due to having the many dna's and gene's implanted in him naturally bonding to him.

That bitch Brooke Augustine tried encouraging him to have sex with another test subject she had with her, she had the same Neon powers as him which he concluded hers were original, her name was Abagail Walker a conduit like him, however he had a very special plan for that evil simpering zealous world peace bitch Brooke.

Orochimaru brought several girls into the dimension to entice Naruto thinking his gifts would influence his decision to procreate and give them more weapons to create. He learned their names were Tayuya, Kin, Guren, Kimimara, Karin, Kotohime, Sasame, Isarabi, Kagero. They were quite talkative once they saw how antisocial he was, Naruto simply trained and trained without any regard to his health thanks to the Blacklight virus which he controlled so much he never got any murderous impulses (Thank kami's bust for that!). He was safe around them, the more he spent around them, the more aroused and attracted he got as his mind saw them as potential mates, and he got very curious about sex thanks to a little vulgar nudging from the green haired bastard Yuki Terumi who surprisingly told him to enjoy life, for the first time Naruto snapped jumping at the bastard and it was brutal and dirty, both of them fought the same despite the container denying violently, boy it was a bloody and brutal fight, both Terumi and Naruto were at each others throats for more than a few days locked in battle, even Cadmus, Orochimaru and Alad V were frightened alot to approach the fighting pair.

When they finally tired out for a whole 3 straight weeks, Naruto felt a sort of kinship to the green haired specter as despite how evil he was, he had no desire to see someone with such potential die under that 'pale lizard's pedo ways!' In his crass words, for the first time Naruto laughed and cracked a grin stunning everyone even Tayuya. The girls were escastic and immediately pounced, Naruto surprisingly gave in but with a bit of reluctance talked with them, he didnt know why but as he talked with them, he felt lighter and lighter in his chest.

As the years passed he got closer with Tayuya and the others that most thought they were already bed mates, that was true but they only slept around him in his cells wide bed that hid the more carnal things they did inside. He had guy friends like Zaku, Dosu, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Arashi and Terumi, however he knew he'd have to part ways with his green haired mentor he came to see as almost a father figure.

It happened years later, Orochimaru knocked out Naruto putting him in his regenerative tank and ordering his friends to come with him betraying his fellow scientists as he did not like sharing power.

Now here Orochimaru found himself cackling arrogantly not aware of the rapidly approaching signature of malice, insanity and motherly rage and that was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze!

"Doe's anyone fucking feel that chakra of malice and insanity charging like a bullet toward Orochimaru?" Karin muttered sweating heavily as the aura got closer and closer till she looked at Naruto-sama's energy as he slept and blinked.

"That's Naruto-sama's mother?" This stopped their group cold and they looked surprised and dare say gleeful at the look of horror on Orochimaru's face. "She was supposed to be in a coma! that old bastard said so!" As Orochimaru muttered this, the tree's blew apart violently revealing a snarling red haired woman wearing a Konoha jounin attire (Road to Ninja Kushina) wielding a red masamune length nodachi.

 **"OROCHIMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Kabuto and the guys paled and sweated at the unholy amount of killing intent raging throughout the whole forest.

"K-kushina what are you doing up recovered so fast?!" Orochimaru backed up fearfully when the forest lit up with a golden glow showing Siege Seals, his face paled even further, Siege seals nullified his ability to escape through the ground using Manda or any of her kin. He didn't see Naruto stir in the tank, his eyes fluttering as he slowly woke up.

"Okaa-sama?" Kushina noticed the pod and teared up in happiness and sorrow, happiness at seeing her baby alive and sorrow at seeing him look older now, it pissed her off her baby boy looked as if he had been through hell.

"Okaa-sama." Naruto's eyes opened up gaining Tayuya's attention, "Naruto-kun's awake." She whispered setting down the pod, the girls gathered around it thankfully Orochimaru forgetting they were there.

"T-tayu-chan, girls where are we?" Naruto woke up more and more quickly becoming angry at the sight of himself being suspended floating in that damned tank!

"Naruto-sama we're back in the elemental nations." He looked around from his view of the tank and nodded before turning to Orochimaru with rage.

 **"I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF, CONSUME YOUR BRAIN, PISS ON YOUR CORPSE AND USE YOUR FUCKING SKULL AS A SAKE GOURD!"** The liquid in the tank turned an ominous blood red, Orcohimaru sweated as the top of the pod bulged with a fist imprint followed by another then another. the forest suddenly lit up with fire and electricity wrapped in a massive dome, the liquid bubbled before it seemed to drain into Naruto's being.

 **BOOM!**

A shadow burst from the pod, landing beside Kushina who stood still tensed in Kurami The Kyuubi's chakra, before nearly jumping back as black flames lit up around Naruto.

 **"We fight him together Okaa-sama, he won't be leaving here alive."** Naruto spoke stoically revealing flame like markings covering his body and were continuously spreading across him. Kushina gasped seeing the curse seal glowing brightly on his neck, **"Don't worry i am in control, it seems my body absorbed the soul fragment the pale fucker injected inside the seal, the bloodlines within me make me the antithesis to all diseases including forced possession...now then are you ready to die Orochi-baka?"** A golden white orb swished in Naruto's left palm before shining brightly nearly blinding everyone with it's light, as it died down a large double sided scythe with faces on both blades.

"W-what! how did you get bhunivelze's scythe!?" Orochimaru demanded his voice sounding shrill with fear as that scythe nearly killed him when he tried to study it under the light god's nose.

Chuckling darkly, Naruto let it go surprisingly the scythe floated humming softly as he caressed the shaft softly it was like an obedient pet, **"It's simple when Bhunivelze added his dna into the mix just like you and those other powerful nutcases did, it made me transcendent being already he was even a fool to add in a few years of combat experience in my brain but not too much, didn't need the weapon getting 'too' powerful right Oro-teme?"** Naruto's grin widened showing sharp fangs, Orochimaru snarled insanely looking just every bit of crazed as a wild animal.

He tilted his head mockingly, **"Something the matter Oro-teme? Doe's something you can't comprehend addle your mind so badly? how very sad and disappointing..."** Kushina chuckled cruelly at how mocking and evil her son sounded, the way she saw it, Naruto was just getting the first part of his revenge on those bastards take that dattebane!

"I will have your body you weak little **boy!"** Naruto's eyes went cold at the 'boy' comment, that twinkly eye'd old bastard in a weird dress robe kept calling him, it just like that brown haired bespectacled bastard Aizen.

A mist escaped from Naruto's mouth, his eyes turned a metallic purple gaining several ringed formations and tomoes (Sasuke style Sharinnegan) glowing intensely with a look of malice. **"For that remark Orochimaru Snake Sennin you will be consumed."** Orochimaru lost his smirk and paled even further with a tight frown shaking a bit, Kushina looked stunned at the sight of genuine fear greater than Salamander Hanzo. She was shocked at the sight of the doujutsu said to only be wielded by her clan's goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Could her soichi be the one to unite her fallen clan?

 **"Ikuso!"** Naruto roared with a demonic howl making Orochimaru flinch jumping back spitting out the Kusanagi Tsurugi just as Double Diety slammed into his block with as much strength as he could only to cringe feeling a bone snap in his wrist.

 **(Disturbed - The Night)**

 **"Try not to die too quickly Oro-teme!"** Kushina snickered darkly blitzing the scared Snake Sennin who started shaking, it was bad enough his pet was free and unrestrained with the curse seal doing nothing but powering him even more, he had to deal with the Mad Uzumaki herself! **  
**

He cursed feeling a slash nearly take his head off, he parried the incoming scythe again cursing the force behind it while clashing with Kushina who was showing both amusement and condescension as she looked down at him, Orochimaru's jaw clenched in growing rage at that look in that bitches eyes, he hated those eyes that dared look down on him!

"Finally showing your true colors Kushina!" He glared hot daggers into her skull only getting a wide fanged smirk of smug insanity.

 **"I was always like this Oro-teme, i just didn't want that fool of a Yondaime getting suspicious that his dear wife was so much stronger than he was, before he could birth me my little sunshine...but you just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong Orochimaru."** Her dreamy voice switched to downright malicious evil it made Tayuya and the others watching shiver. Orochimaru being the main target fought the will to shit and piss himself in fear.

 **"OI! NEEDLE DICK I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED!"** Naruto appeared in a buzz of static behind Orochimaru with a scowl aiming to yank the scythe back to bisect him at the waist, only to raise an eyebrow when he puked out a copy of himself just as he was cut in two, both Uzumaki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance seeing it turn into snakes that disintegrated.

 **'Snake Clone go figure.'** Both set their sights on a tense Orochimaru who looked around trying to gain an advantage, he suddenly howled in pain when Kushina appeared in a red flash behind the Snake Sennin slashing down his back earning a spray of blood.

Naruto jumped in with a tiger knee to the jaw making him knock back, landing on his feet his hand free hand grew claws that glowed with a purple sheen, he shot forward and Orochimaru shouted in pain when he ripped a purple black flaming ember from him he crushed into existence, the snake man screamed holding his gut in pain before rolling away from a scythe and blade slamming into where he was.

Hopping back a few times he darted at Naruto trying to take out the weakest first, never taking into account those experiments did a smashing job on his chakra coils, and also his control was insane to say the least.

Naruto narrowed his eyes seeing Orochimaru's cheeks bulge as he sprinted towards them, he layed flat on his stomach calling out, "Mandara No Jin! (Formation Of Ten Thousand Snake's Silk)" He opened up spraying a literal tsunami of white snakes hissing towards them with kusanagi blades shining with poison.

Kushina clicked her tongue knowing this jutsu was an annoyance at best, breathing out calmly she grasped her blade Benihime with two hands and transitioned into a crouched pose her sword's back edge parallel to the ground, not seeing Naruto getting into his own stance with Double Diety spinning faster and faster with lightning surging from it like that of a thunder storm.

"Kukuku do you think your sword can slice through all of my snakes at once Kushina." Orochimaru called out smugly and arrogantly, Kushina's cold eyes narrowed deadly and in an equally frost voice spoke the word of the Kenjutsu technique she made that was as feared as the Hiraishin SHE created.

 **"Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi"** Her sword's steel sang as she sent out one slash with the afterimage of five more behind her causing blood to splash from the raging Tsunami, Naruto watched in awe at the sight of his mother's slashes tearing apart the summoned snakes with a literal dance of death but felt a swell of competition inside him.

Kushina jumped back as the tsunami slowed greatly but was still coming towards them, **"Think you can top that Naru-chan?"** Kushina ribbed playfully her bloody sword tapping her shoulder, Naruto grinned just as playfully gesturing with his fingers, his scythe floated upward above them swirling with a electric white light aimed towards the snakes and Orochimaru.

 **"Tremble, Fear and Despair, know your own weakness as you crumble in futility!"** Naruto's voice turned colder and darker becoming an echo through the barrier (Like Zero's voice from Code Geass), Kushina shivered licking her lips a bit before shaking her head rapidly trying to clear such...impure thoughts, Tayuya and Naruto's other bedmates weren't so restrained and licked their lips lustfully especially Karin who's glasses fogged up.

Naruto lowered his finger pointing at Orochimaru directly with a cold look of glee at the absolute terror and fear in the snake man's eyes clearly recognizing the technique being cast, before he could build a barrier Naruto was faster and whispered the command **"Surge..."** Like a god himself the scythe let loose a blast bathing the area where Orochimaru and his bleeding snakes stood in electric whiteness.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRACK!**

 **BOOM!**

 **SNAP!**

 **ZAP!**

(End Song)

Naruto crossed his arms, his newly owned scythe floating behind him lazily allowing him to lean back against it boredly and calmly with no emotion watched literal thunder storm rain down bolts in a barrier like formation around his and his mother's opponent, they listened to his shrieks, screams and yells of pain and agony, Orochimaru tried to escape the barrage of bolts but whenever he tried the bolts focused on him blackening his skin and sapping his energy away, add that to where the agony and pain was making it extremely impossible to focus on making an Earth Wall.

 **"I'm surprised, the teme isn't using his snake substitution to escape that technique of yours."** Kushina said in a still demonic voice eyeing the raging barrier where Orochimaru was being slowly killed as was Kumiko and her sister Yuko (Kumiko is Yang Kyuubi therefore a gold kyuubi while Yuko is Yin Kyuubi the vermillion red one) feeling excited that there container was someone who made such power his own, sure it needed alot more refining, but such profiency and mastery of a high level technique that looked powerful enough to damage them truly was quite the turn on for the two Kyuubi's, they saw his carnal activities and how much his lust had to be sated and wondered who in the hell was insane or so assured enough to put the DNA of a Dark High Succubus and Incubus in a young boy such as Naruto.

He could make even the most evillest woman simply want to bend over and let him rape her, but they felt he didn't have the desire to do that to a female no matter how evil, dominate and bind them to him yes, but not forced sex, his morals may be fucked up in concern to human to a select few but he has a sense of honour outside of battle.

The barrier slowly vanished revealing a bleeding charred black all over Orochimaru, whimpering and crying in sheer pain, oh kami he wanted to die please let him die it was too much!

He looked up showing a sight that actually pierced Naruto, "N-naruto-kun p-please kill me..." Naruto sighed kneeling before the snake sennin, placing his head into his lap, quietly running fingers through his hair. "Even though i hate you Orochi-san...you made me into who i am as did the others, i admired your dedication to learning all knowledge but wished you couldn't have needed to experiment on me to achieve your goals...you will live on through me instead." Orochimaru's eyes glistened with tears of happiness and humanity he long since buried even as Naruto's hands grabbed his chin and head, closing his eyes.

"Thank you..."

 **CRACK!**

Naruto with a little twist snapped his neck, Kushina looked at her long lost son with gentle eyes her features returning to normal showing blue green pupilless eyes. Her eyes widened when he whispered, "Requiescat In Pace." He prayed in silence before his body rippled with black orange red lined mass before it shot over Orochimaru's dead body, Kushina watched the mass break down the body before vanishing back into her son's body.

Tayuya and the girls approached silently with questions on their faces, "Naru-sama?" Naruto's eyes were shadowed as he stood up now radiating a blood red lightning aura spiking his hair up.

"I remember..." He turned his head earning gasps revealing his left eye as the legendary doujutsu of Kaguya's clan and the other, the eye of Madara Uchiha...his Eien Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Jiraiya Of The Sannin, the elder, shinobi and civilian council allowed me to be taken just so Konoha could have a weapon, that fool Sarutobi neither supported nor stopped them, spineless weak COWARD!" Naruto spat venomously eyes shining with a red tint, his anger causing the forest to shake, tree's bended violently before snapping.

"Naruto calm down!" Kushina yelled trying to stop him from doing something bad only to get a look that made her stomach clench up in fear.

 **"Be quiet woman no one's gonna stop me from getting my pounds of flesh."** His back rippled before exploding with red mist showing metallic crimson liek wings with tube protrusions on the back sprayng flames from them.

 **"Jet-Wings..."** He smirked demonically flexing them masterfully testing them out like a pair of arms.

 **"You girls may want to head to Konoha in 10 seconds before i get there first, i'll give you guys a headstart just to be generous."** Kushina nodded and grabbed all the girls and motioned the guys to move with her and sprinted off tree hopping as fast as they could.

Naruto smiled coldly eyes looking up to the moon feeling soothed, he chuckled darkly **"It's a good night to kill..."** His demonic laugh chilled the air in the forest before becoming consumed in the flames of hell.

 **"VENGEANCE!"** A voice roared before anyone that passed would see a flaming bullet blowing apart the forests leading to konoha's borders.

Konoha had lots of punishments to be dealt!

* * *

There's the first chapter of my experimented on Naruto fic idea with the collaboration of my friends **Demonic Demigod** , **Element-Overlord** , my other inspiration for such a fic is the almighty overlord **Mika The Supreme Ninja** he's a better dark grey character fic writer than i am, please give all props and then some to these mentioned authors they are truly good guys and writers and my inspiration.

A/N: I modeled Naruto's persona somewhat after Lelouch except more darker and colder with a touch of Light Yagami there will be brutal murders that Naruto manipulated or planned as to weed out the weak in Konoha that don't deserve their power.

There will be more in future chapters, thank you for reading and taking your time out of your day to look at my fics rate, review, like whatever as i get back to updates bye!

*Vanishes in a mist of red*


End file.
